Every Snowflake Looks Different
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Just somewhere I leave all my Elsanna drabbles and requests I get on tumblr. no plot whatsoever, just random one shots. M rating because I get M rated requests though it will say in the beginning if there is M rated content so yeah. give em a shot I guess.
1. Chapter 1 You're Shy, But I Like It

**Me: request from an Anon on tumblr, Shy and bookworm Elsa asks queen B Anna out on a date, and to be her girlfriend.**

Okay, today was the day she was gonna do it! or maybe she should wait, there wasn't any rush was there? no! she was gonna do it and that's it! but then again she was reading this book so she should probably finish it, even though by then she's probably gone.

"Ugh, I always do this.." Elsa mumbled to herself, a light flush on her cheeks as she buried her nose in to the pages of the book in her hands. she was planning to come clean today, to finally ask _her _out, but how the heck could she do that?! she's too shy to even talk to her best friend sometimes. not that they met that often due to her always being in the library but still.

"Do you want another book sweetie?" her head jerked up, some of her platinum hair falling over her eyes and her glasses slid down but she quickly put them back in place. looking at a short chubby woman smiling kindly at her, ice blue eyes shyed away and tried clearing her throat.

"E-Ehm.. Sure.. C-Can I have the ice queen one?" the secretary nodded and walked off. of course she wasn't done with the current book but just wait, she'll be done in about a half hour. though as the woman was leaving, Elsa took the chance to scan the room. there were just a few students in there, of course, not many liked reading, a lot just wanted to hang out elsewhere. "It's alright Elsa, she might not even come today.." but she came everyday, which was a wonder, since when do popular people like going to the library?

"Coming through people! Let her through jesus!" hearing shouts and sudden shrieks Elsa felt her heart rate start picking up. _she is here! _looking towards the entrance there were a bunch of students, boys and girls, who were crowding around this one girl. her blue eyes were sparkling and her smile as radiant as the sun, and talking about the sun and heat, her flame red hair was as beautiful as ever, hanging from their normal braids.

feeling herself staring, Elsa blushed and covered up her vision with the book. yes, the queen of the school, Anna, had just arrived. everyone wanted to be around her, her personality could cheer anyone up, she was cute and innocent but at the same time could be as demanding, stubborn, feisty and stern as anyone else, though she took it to another level. _everyone_ had a crush on her, and Elsa was no exception.

but of course if she got within ten meters of the red head she'd freak out and run for the hills. the library was the only place Elsa felt like if she got close, she could still sit here and read a book, trying to shut out everything else. thankfully the teacher who was in charge of the library chased most of Anna's fans off, only a few came in with her, though from experiance, Elsa noticed that the red head liked sitting alone in the library, telling her remaining friends to leave her alone. and since she was stubborn, she always got what she wanted.

_god I feel like a creep.. but come on Elsa, you told yourself that today you're gonna talk to her, you can do this, just.. just.. walk up to her.. and.. ehm.. what do you say to the most popular girl in school? and for that matter, how on earth will I talk to her without stuttering? _

"Elsa dear? I got your book?" the sudden voice made her jump, even fall out of the chair she was sitting on, her glasses falling off and on to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." blushing again, Elsa bit her lip and managed to sit up.

"I-It's fine.." _excuse me while I go and die in a corner.. _getting up, she took the book and walked further in, not sure if she could do this afterall. sitting down on a on seat couch Elsa sighed heavily. "I'd just start stuttering if I met her, I mean I can't even talk to a librarian properly.." she said sadly and puled her legs up so she could easily put the book on her lap and just hide behind it and her legs.

though as she was sulking, she failed to notice someone approaching her.

"Hey." she jumped again, this time falling over the arm rest and her back hitting the floor while her legs were laying on the couch still. "Holy-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I just meant to give you your glasses back!" someone leaned over her and she found a hand holding up fingers in front of her face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four." she answered absentmindendly, now trying to look at the person leaning over her. though when she realized who it was, she wished she could just sink through the floor and never reappear.

"Oh, thank the chocolate god, you're alright." blue gleaming eyes were looking down on her, and a relieved smile were on pink smooth looking lips, lips she found a urge to kiss though of course she was too shy to even move towards them. and two red braids were hanging just above her chest, the hand still hanging slightly in her face.

"E-E-Ehm." she stuttered, blushing hard as she tried to get back up on her feet, making sure to crawl _away _from the red head as she did so.

"Hm? oh sorry, I'm rude, hi, I'm Anna. I saw these glasses on the floor and I just came to give them back to you." _How does she know they're mine?! wait nevermind that she's talking to you! _Elsa gulped, trying to get her trembling hands under control as she grabbed the outstretched glasses, blushing even harder when that oh so innocent smile was sent her way.

"E-E-Elsa.." _ooh god job Elsa, you managed to say something! _she wanted to facepalm, she was being so stupid right now. but Anna seemed oblivious to it as she grinned.

"Elsa huh? that's a beautiful name!" this didn't help the platinum blond in calming down. "I'm again sorry for scaring you. but.. I seem to have interrutped your reading.. so I should probably leave. but nice to meet you, real nice." Anna said with a unexpected amount of hope in her eyes, though they did turn a bit sad as she turned to leave. _stop her idiot! _and Elsa did.

"W-Wait!" she grabbed a hold of Anna's arm, shuddering at the skin contact but blushed again when the blue gaze faced her. _O-Okay I stopped her.. what now?! _she stood there, opening and closing her mouth for a while until the red head tilted her head in a cute way.

"What is it?" and to spare her from more embarassment, she blurted out.

"I-I just wondered if-if you wanted to g-go on a d-date with me!" great she just asked her, but her head was tilted down and her eyes were shut tight because she was just ready to be denied. she was the most popular girl in school, why would she want to waste time with the most shy girl in school? _oh god I knew this was a bad_-

"Sure." ice blue eyes opened and her head jerked up in utter surprise. Anna was looking back at her, a smile, that look an awful lot like an excited one, directed at her and her blue eyes were practically beaming. "I'd love to, here, if you give me your number I can call you and you can tell me where you want to go." she handed the stunned girl a pen and paper, she stood with them in her hands for a few seconds, still not quite catching the thought that Anna agreed.

but with a shaky hand she wrote down her number and gulped while giving it back to the red head. her heart was thumping in her ears and she was sure that all the blood had gone to her head cause she felt like she would faint at any given moment. smiling at the paper, Anna put it in her pocket carefully and turned back to Elsa.

"Call you after school, I still have a lesson left. you know I like going here cause y-I mean because it's calm here, not so many people on you all the time. not that I don't like the attention, I don't want to sound like a diva or anything but I like it. I don't feel so alone." she was rambling, not that Elsa minded, gave her time to try and calm down, not that she thought that was actually possible.

"Oh look it I'm rambling, well see you Elsa. or call you, or well I don't know but I'll hear you later at least!" she gave the platinum blond a wave and then ran off. Elsa waved slightly, but quickly found herself slump back against the couch, her head practically steaming as she covered her face with her hands.

"T-That happened.." she mumbled

* * *

Alright, could you be more nervous then Elsa right now? was that even possible? no, it had to be impossible. she had her glasses on, mainly because she was reading a book to pass the time, cause she'd arrived at the meeting point like an hour early. though she glanced up every ten seconds. through a very stuttering a nervous call, they'd agreed to meet at the plaza where there was literally shops everywhere.

shopping, eat lunch, some more shopping and maybe a break before the date ended. Elsa ran her fingers through the hair that wasn't in her braid over her head in a nervous way. yep, that she only did when nervous, oh and let's not forget putting your free arm over her stomach, if she had both hand free both her arms would be tucked over there.

"You're a real bookworm aren't you?" yet again, she jumped at the sudden voice, didn't fall over this time (success!) but did look very startled. "And you're easily scared, good to know." ice blue met blue as they gazed her with a amused look. feeling her cheeks grow warm, Elsa looked away and closed her book. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean bookworm in a bad sense. I mean it's good being one, makes tests easier, and makes you smarter, not that you already look smart-"

"I-It's fine A-Anna.." she spoke her name, why did that feel good? _you stuttered though. _she mentally facepalmed. Anna smiled sheepishly._  
_

"Sorry, I was gonna start rambling again wasn't I? well anyway, let's get going!" she then took a hold of Elsa's cool hand and pulled her towards the shops. blushing, the platinum blond just watched as Anna looked at some clothes, even tested some on and showed to the ice blue gaze. and there were plenty of times Elsa caught herself staring or practically gawking over her and at those moments she would blush, say it looks good and look away with a blush.

"Elsa come on! your turn, try this on!" Anna shoved some clothing in to Elsa's arms who looked dumbfounded for a time so Anna pushed her in to one of the booths.

"Anna I don't t-think.."

"You'll look awesome in them, now try them on asap!" she closed the door and the platinum blond stood in the middle of the room, not quite sure what to do with herself until she looked down on the clothes, heaved a sigh, and knew Anna would be stubborn about it so might as well get it out of the way.

so after putting on a shirt that showed a bit of her stomach and shoulders, paired with a pair of shorts that showed off her slim legs, she shyly opened the door, a blush already on her cheeks as Anna turned to look.

"Y-You know.. scratch what I said earlier.." the red head mumbled, this time she was the one staring. "Y-You look gorgeous.. and e-ehm.. jesus.." Anna covered her eyes, a tinge of red now on her own cheeks as she looked on Elsa through her fingers. okay, now she had to be dreaming, Anna was a freaking queen and looked good in anything, and now she's looking at Elsa as if she'd pulled this style off. _yeah right, though maybe she likes it because it's on me? _

"Okay, before they turn up the heater any more in here, let's go eat lunch." so after getting in to her normal clothes, the two went to a resturant and ate, Anna telling Elsa about some crazy things her friends did and just having a good time, a real good time. even Elsa managed to talk without stuttering! but saddly all good things have to come to a end and the two were now standing where they had to separate.

"Hey Elsa?" taking both of the taller girl's hands, Anna looked in to the shy eyes. "I want you to know that this was probably one of the best days of my life. everyone else who asks me out just talk about themselves or try to impress me, but you listened to what I had to say, even through my rambling." both let a smile escape and then Elsa saw it.

the one thing Anna usually do when she's nervous or flirty, tucking hair behind her ear while looking ever so innocent and she was even biting her lip! was she seriously nervous right now, with Elsa being here?! either that or she was flirting, with Elsa, both of them sounded impossible yet good.

"I really would like to do this again." she finally said, smiling and giving the platinum blond a hug. blushing lightly, Elsa returned it. _ask her, like right now! _

"Anna.." the red head tilted her head back and their eyes met. Elsa felt her heart speed up in her chest and she felt like she was on fire. "I.. I really enjoyed this too.. and.. doing it again.. would be nice.." _stupid, that wasn't what you were suppose to say! _Anna tilted her head to the side, her eyes holding some un known feeling, but before Elsa could figure out what it was the red head had pulled away, smiling at her.

"Well.. I'll be off then." _is she.. disappointed? _when she turned to leave, Elsa felt the feeling of deja vu as she reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait Anna.." turning again, they stood like that until Elsa had gathered enough courage. "I.. I also wanted to know.. If-If you want to.. B-Be my girlfriend.." her eyes were closed again, waiting for some kind of response, a slap, a curse, something.

but what she got, was something very different. her eyes shot open at the sudden and warm sensation she felt at her lips, and found Anna's closed eyelids very close to her. she was paralyzed for what seemed for forever but a soft tug at her neck, made her relax a bit and she managed to give some kind of response.

"You know the reason why I came in to the library everyday?" Anna asked breathlessly and Elsa glanced at her through a dazed state as those lips came closer to hers once again.

"No.." the red head smirked, brushing their lips together.

"It was to see the only person that made _me _grow nervous, the someone I didn't dare approach cause I didn't know what to say. the someone that always looked beautiful with a book in her hand, with or without glasses. the person I wanted to focus on, so I told my friends to leave everytime I went in there." Elsa's eyes couldn't be more wide, and neither could her blush be so huge.

"It was so I could see you."

**Me: okay so this is one of.. eh.. like five, one shots I've made from requests I get on tumblr. still in the making of more.**

**Anna: aw, Elsa you so cute in this one~**

**Elsa: *blushes* ahem.. y-yeah well.. yeah..**

**Me: aren't you two cute.. anywho, so this is just gonna be a ongoing thing where I post drabbles and short one shots that are requested on tumblr, thought you guys who don't have tumblr or are just not there or somethin should get a chance to read these too *grins* though there will probably only be requests on here that I get from tumblr, not one shots I make with my own ideas.**

**Elsa: review with thoughts and even ideas of your own, she reads every word. and if you don't feel like reviewing, then send her a PM or something.**

**Anna: don't have much more to say do we? nope? Alright bye bye! X3**


	2. Chapter 2 Will You marry Me?

**Me: request from CaptainC on tumblr, A nervous Elsa who's going to propose to Anna, but can't find the ring.**

"Shit, I can literally not find it anywhere!" Elsa let out a frustrated growl as she went through her clothes and threw them on the floor so she could quickly get to the next ones. hearing a light chuckle the platinum blond swiped around and saw Kristoff in the bedroom doorway.

"Can't find what?" she knew he was teasing, mocking her, or something, so she threw a shirt at him.

"You well damn know what I'm looking for, it's the fucking reason you're here in the first place! now help me find it!" she snapped and he chuckled once again but got in the room with her.

"Where was it before?" he asked, looking in one of the drawers. she mumbled something incoherent and Kristoff turned his head to see her rummaging through the closet. "Elsa?"

"I don't know, if I knew I wouldn't make our room look like a bomb just blew up!" nodding slowly the blond boy got down on all four and looked underneath the bed. "And the worst thing is she'll come home any minute, ugh this is the worst purp-" though she cut herself off when the sound of a closing door went through the house. "Shit." a facepalm but casting a glare to Kristoff telling him to search or else he'd be dead, the platinum blond made her way to the front door.

"Mommy!" but before she even got there, that shout together with someone casting themselves in to her making them both fall over made her laugh.

"Olaf! be careful, or else you might just break something your mommy actually needs." a angelic voice reached Elsa's ears and she grinned up at the upcoming red head, who just took off her jacket.

"I'm sorry." the blonde boy apologized, sitting on Elsa's lap but all she did was laugh and rub the top of his head.

"It's fine kiddo, your mom is just overeacting, now come ere, I do believe someone still owes me my share of warm hugs." the boy grinned and threw his arms around his mother's neck, hugging her tightly and Elsa gladly hugged him back.

"You know what happened today mommy?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, do tell me bud." she answered as she got up, still with him in her arms.

"Marshmallow protected me from a pair of bullies! he just ran up to them and pushed them down from the castle on the playground that I was in."

"Ouch, that must have stung."

"Yep, I think they started to cry, and I told Marsh that he should use violence against people, but I'm happy he helped me! I got a friend, and he likes warm hugs too!" Elsa grinned and rubbed his head again.

"That's my snowman, you should tell your mom that when she gets aggressive." the red head punched her arm. "See?"

"For the record you stole my chocolate, you deserved what you got. because stealing is bad too, isn't it Olaf?" the boy nodded.

"Yep! but I don't like it when you fight, so warm hug!" he jumped down from Elsa's arms and pushed the two of them together. chuckling, the platinum blond gladly put her arms around her lover's waist and hugged her to her, leaning their foreheads together.

"It's good that I love mother Anna too much to stay mad then isn't it?"

"It's also good warm hugs always gets everyone in a better mood." Anna answered and kissed Elsa's cheek. smiling, the taller cursed inside for not having the-

"I FOUND IT!" kristoff's shout came from somewhere and the two jumped and Olaf beamed.

"Kristoff's here!" he squealed and ran for the voice. Anna looked questioningly on Elsa who now wore a nervous look to her. the man came with Olaf in his arms and something else in his other hand. he was grinning and walked up to the two, putting a hand on Elsa's hip as he laughed.

"Sorry, I-eh, I found something." he gave a wink to Elsa who felt something slip in to the pocket of her pants. smiling she gave him a thankful look before looking towards a very confused Anna. blue and ice met and the platinum blond sighed.

"Alright I'm gonna have to wing it.. hm.. hey wingman can you get some music goin? you know which song." he nodded shortly and Anna looked even more confused but curious now. "Hey Anna, wanna sing with me? just for fun, come on." she took Anna's hand and lead her to the open kitchen floor where they could easily move around.

"What's gotten in to you all of a sudden?" the red head asked with a smile as music started. recognizing the song, blue eyes looked on Elsa as she tapped her foot to the beat and grinned.

"Come on, you know the lyrics! Can I just say something crazy? heh, I love crazy." she urged Anna on and how could she say no?

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face." Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "And then suddenly I bump in to you." the two grinned at each other as they sang the song together, dancing and even jumping up on the table.

"Love is an open door! With you, with you! love is an open door." the laughed shortly at the break and looked in to each others eyes.

"My mommas are weird." Olaf laughed and Kristoff could only agree as the two cotninued their duet.

"Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation." for the next part they jumped off the table and danced over to the living room. Elsa jumped up on the sofa and reached Anna her hands as they sung and they jumped around on there for a while. "Life can be so much more! with you, with you. Love is an open door." pulling out that note, they moved to one of the big windows where the sun shone down on them.

"Can I say something crazy?" Elsa asked as her heart rate started to speed up as she reached for her pocket. Anna who was none the wiser, smiled with a nod, thinking they were just gonna finish up the song. but then Elsa stepped away from her, went down on one knee and pulled out a small box. blue eyes widened as Elsa looked her straight in the eyes and opened the box, showing a golden ring with a snowflake shaped diamond, and had both of their names incarved on the underside of it. "Will you marry me?"

Anna stood stunned. but then tears started to well up in her eyes and her hands went to clasp over her mouth as she stared at Elsa smile, making her realize that this wasn't a act to finish a song, this was her asking if she could really spend the rest of her life with her.

"Can I say something that doesn't sound so crazy? YES!" she then jumped the platinum blond who laughed, snuggling in to the red hair, relief washing over her.

"What going on?" Olaf asked the older boy and he just dried a few tears that had escaped him.

"Your mothers are getting married buddy.. they're becoming wifes now."

"That's good right?"

"Yep, it's as good as it can get."

"Yay! free hugs!" he shouted and went over to his still hugging mothers and hugged them both as best he could. the two laughed, Anna still crying and Elsa still in a daze.

"Just a minute bud, there's one thing I have to do." Elsa took a hold of the younger's hand, and slipped the ring on to her ring finger. "I love you Anna, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. hell, I'd go to another country just to get you that one special chocolate if you command it." a mixture of a sob and giggle left Anna's lips. "And I'd be honored, and also be the luckiest and happiest woman on this earth, if you accepted the offer of being mine forever." she looked in to the blue teary eyes. the red head smiled.

"It's me who's gonna be the happiest woman on earth, I wouldn't want to belong to anyone else. you're beautifuller then anyone I know, and I love you so much Elsa. so yes, a million times yes!" Elsa practically beamed and then kissed Anna full on the lips, and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck pulling her closer if possible. "I just realized that wasn't even a word." Elsa grinned, pulling her in for another kiss.

"I'll make it a word."

**Me: another one! yes I'm publishing these in one go. or actually.. no I'm going to bed now, you'll get the third one tomorrow ;)**

**Elsa: she said yes.. you said yes.. we have a kid.. holy.. okay..**

**Anna: Elsa don't you dare faint on me! *holds Elsa up***

**Me: hey, get a room!**

**Anna: we're not doing anything! she was about to faint so I just-**

**Me: yeah, yeah let's get this thin over with so you two love birds can get a room.**

**Elsa: She's joking Anna. or at least I think so.. but eh.. review I guess, even though I just said this like literally five minutes ago in the first one which got published five minutes ago.. PM her if reviewing doesn't suit you.**

**Anna: bye bye! again! X3**


	3. Chapter 3 Deaf But Not Blind

**Me: request from CaptainC on tumblr, Deaf!Elsa and she's good at lip reading, but when Anna rambles it gets a little hard, especially since Anna stops and started flailing with her arms instead of hand gesturing what she's saying when she rambles. though there are a few words Elsa understands.**

_Deaf But Not Blind_

Anna hurried with getting her shoes off and telling one of the personal that she had arrived. not that she really ahd to tell anybody, she came everyday and to everyone else it was natural to see the red head rush in.

"Late again Anna?" she heard a voice say over her shoulder and cast a glance over it to see a smirking Rapunzel, pointing in the way she was going. smiling sheepishly Anna let out a nervous chuckle.

"Eh.. hehe, yes.. but I have a reason this time!"

"This time? you always have a _reason._" the brunette pointed out and the red head groaned.

"I mean it! I've prepared a lot and I'm not gonna let you distract me! today is the day I'm gonna ask her. oh god for the first time in forever I think I'm more nervous then I was when I gave Kristoff a carrot." giving her a puzzled look, Rapunzel shook her head.

"I don't wanna know, but anyway, she's not in her room, she's in the library." Anna thanked the girl then ran down the hallway leading to the library. sliding across the floor, almost missing the handle, she opened it slowly and peeked inside. there weren't many in there, most of them were blind people reading or people in wheelchairs. but there was someone who caught the blue eyes.

"Elsa." she smiled at the sight of her, perfect pale skin, ice blue eyes fixated on the book on her lap, platinum blond hair put up in a braid and the rest of it put perfectly over her head like a mane. Anna started walking closer, she would have called for the girl if she didn't already know she wouldn't hear her anyway. she was deaf afterall.

but somehow, the platinum blond had a sense of when Anna was in the room so ice blue eyes traveled from the pages of the book up to th red head's face. smiling, Elsa closed her book and stood, ready to meet Anna in the middle.

"Hi Elsa, you good?" Anna asked out loud, and Elsa looked at her lips briefly before grinning and signing back to Anna with her hands.

"_I'm fine, even better now that you're here, you?_" the younger felt her cheeks heat up a bit but grinned and signed back to her while talking._  
_

"I'm great! actually, I have something to tell you." the platinum blond looks curious all of a sudden and tilts her head in the cutest way ever.

"_Oh yeah? what is it?_" feeling her heart speed up in her chest Anna takes a deep breath. she starts signing slow.

"Well, we've known each other for a long time.. and I'm still surprised over the fact that you didn't have many friends when we first met.." Elsa looked and nodded slowly, though as Anna continued, she started rambling and her signs got a bit messed up. "I mean you're such a gorgeous girl and it just surprised me, and you're nice and kind. you always kept up with my stupid rambling and careless acts which I don't even know how you could I mean everyone else kind of get annoyed at it, while you just kind of stand there and listen, or of course you can't really listen but still and I sometimes wonder if you really are deaf I mean you always seem to keep up with me even though I'm a rambling mess. don't misunderstand me, you're the most awesome person I've ever known and-" as she kept talking, she'd just given up on signing at all, her hands making crazy gestures and Elsa might be good at lip reading, but she wasn't _that_ good.

"And then you also protected me from Hans which was amazing by the way, I don't think i've ever seen him so scared, and just in general I thought you looked amazing, but you always look amazing, you're beautifuller then anyone I know-wait what? oh crap I'm rambling I'm sorry this wasn't exactly what I wanted to tell you, ugh great Anna how are you gonna tell her you love her to death now?!" even though most of the conversation had Elsa confused, the girl's last sentence made her eyes wide, being able to read at least the love part.

and realizing she just said that out loud, and seeing Elsa's expression just indicated that she'd understood and was now in shock. smiling awkwardly she cleared her throat.

"I-eh.. I just told you didn't I? and you understood didn't you?" now she did sign and Elsa slowly, answered.

"_Yes you did… and yes I did.._" Anna started fiddling with one of her braids, clearing her throat._  
_

"Ehm.. this is awkward.. not that you're awkward I'm awkward you're gorgeous, wait what? ugh, now I'm just making it worse but look I really do love you and-" but before she could finish, Elsa took another step towards her, grabbed her around the waist and pushed their bodies flush together. being dazed for a moment, Anna didn't move until she felt the cool breath on her neck. "E-Elsa?"

the platinum blond put a finger by Anna's collar bone and started tracing it in the shape words, one letter at a time.

"_I love you too._" blinking, blue eyes caught ice blue and they were giving her a kind and affectionate smile.

"C-Can we sit in the sofa? I need to sit down before I faint." letting out a giggling noise, Elsa pulled her towards the sofa and they both sat down. and Anna decided to use the blonde as a pillow, putting her head on her lap, her face towards the girl's stomach and she snuggled in to it. a light flush appeared on pale cheeks but the smile was on nonetheless. they didn't need to say anything more, mainly cause if she tried Anna bet she would start rambling again.

Elsa petted the red hair before leaning down, making Anna face her, then press a soft kiss to warm lips. she got a tug at the back of her neck as a response and when she leaned back up to look at a now flushed Anna she smiled and signed something quick.

"_You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that._"

**Me: here's another one, I really should stop publishing shit when I'm school, but whatever! **

**Elsa: what? You're in school? You should-**

**Anna: Elsa don't be the responsible queen now. *kisses her cheek* **

**Elsa: *blushes* **

**Me: lol, the only one who can get Elsa to not be so uptight is Anna.. Anyway, Elsa once you've stopped being a blushing mess you're free to do your part.**

**Elsa: *clears throat* e-ehm.. Right, ahem.. R-Review with thoughts and ideas/requests of your own, and if reviewing doesn't suit you then PM Wolf, she always reads what you write.**

**Me: I'm glad some of you actually enjoy my little drabbles :3 and thanks Al and for reviewing on previous chapters, love ya XD**

**Anna: I guess I'll sign this off. *pulls Elsa in to a hug* Bye-Bye X3**


	4. Chapter 4 I Can't Take This Pain Anymore

**Me: request from Anon on tumblr. Elsa shuts herself in all summer without telling Anna why. She thinks it's her fault and hurts herself until they finally meet when they're suppose to go to school. **

Anna sits in front of the tv, or more she's curled up in to a ball on the sofa. and despite one of her favorite programs being on, she wasn't really watching that tv at all. the dull blue eyes were fixated on something laying on the living room table. a razor blade was resting on it for no peticular reason, it'd been there for a couple days.

and now Anna felt like using it, but not in the good way. her thoughts grew darker with each day that passed, and why? because her sister, Elsa, had shut herself in her room ever since summer vaccation started. the red head had tried to get her out of there, trying to figure out why her sister was behaving like she did, but all she got was shouts for her to leave, and Anna felt stunned cause Elsa had never shouted at her like that before.

it'd gone a couple weeks now, and summer vaccation was almost over. she'd not seen her older sister at all, expect maybe a few glimpses of her platinum blond hair when it retreats back in to her room. she doesn't understand why she was acting like this, before, they'd been the closest sisters ever, and the only thing Anna remembered from when they last talked, she'd kissed her sister's cheek to be playful, and Elsa hadn't looked too upset but the next morning she just refused to go out of her room.

and as the days passed, Anna's mind had grown darker and darker, she didn't have anyone to talk to, their parents had died in a car crash and the two sisters had relied on each other, never really in a need for other friends. but now that Anna was all alone, she felt like somehow, all of this was her fault. and she'd cried herself to sleep at night, everything hurt, her chest hurt, she wanted Elsa back.

Elsa was literally her world, without her, she was just a shell of a human. and maybe you shouldn't feel this way towards your own sister, but Anna did. and it only made her feel worse. glancing at the razor, she reached out, grabbed it, got up from the sofa and walked in to the bathroom and locked the door. taking a deep breath, she leaned her arm over the sink, put the razor to her wrist, and pulled.

she grit her teeth together at the pain, but as she kept doing it, she also felt some kind of pleasure from the pain, it made her focus on it instead of the thoughts of her sister. blood painted the sink red and she stopped after a while, sobbing lightly looking at the cuts. she told herself to stop, that this wouldn't solve anything, but she kept doing it, and scars appeared on her wrists, but she didn't care, Elsa wouldn't see them, she was in her room.

"I love you Elsa.. I can't do this anymore.." she mumbled as she passed the girl's door, heading towards her room. days passed like that now, she would use the razor to hurt herself and she would still cry and blame herself for Elsa's sudden isolation. but then came the day where both of them had to get to school. and to make sure no one would see the cuts, she wore a long sleeved shirt.

and as she walked down, she saw something she hadn't seen in weeks. her sister had just made them both breakfast, and she was already eating hers. ice blue eyes glanced up at the red head who flinched at the eyecontact. though she broke it, scratching her wrists nervously as she made her way to the table.

"Hi.." Elsa spoke, oh it sounded so pretty.

"Hi.." Anna answered, eating slowly. they remained under silence for a time, and the red head scratched her wrist again, unknowingly pulling the sleeve down enough for the cuts to be seen and noticed by the platinum blond who furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing towards the girl's wrist. she quickly covered it and stood, putting away her plate, trying to ignore the question. "Anna." Elsa followed her.

"It's nothing." but the older didn't buy it as she grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around and lift it up, the sleeve falling down. Elsa's eyes grew wide at the sight of the cuts, and she stared at Anna who had her gaze lowered to the floor.

"Anna what's the meaning of this?! Why are your wrists-" but the red head yanked her wrist away and bleu eyes looked furiously on her older sister.

"You tell me! why the hell did you shut yourself in for fucking weeks! leaving me to think I did something wrong!? did you really think I would just go with it and think oh she's just ignoring me, maybe even hates me, oh well, I shouldn't bother with trying to think too deep in to the fact that my own fucking sister! the only one I love in this godforsaken world, the only family member I have left, the only fucking friend I have, is shutting me out?!" she let all her frustration out at that moment, and Elsa could only stand there, staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. but Anna wasn't done.

"Was I suppose to just chill and enjoy my summer vaccation with myself?! not thinking once that maybe it's my fault she's not coming out? no one was there to say against me so what was I suppose to think?! that you just suddenly felt like ignoring me without a reason?! you weren't shut in for a couple of days you know, you were shut in for whole weeks! and everything I got were nasty shouts for me to leave! you can't blame me for thinking it was my fault! and neither can you really blame me for this!" she gestured to her wrists.

"I did this in mind that you hated me! and loving you more then a sister didn't exactly help! just added on the things you could hate me for! fucking great, I just said that out loud! but you know what?! I don't fucking care, my life's over anyway! the only time you pay me any attention in weeks is when you find out that I hurt myself?! that's great! I can't even stop fucking talking at this point! I'm rambling ain't that just peachy-" but before she could continue, tears sliding down her cheeks, a pair of hands grabbed her arms, and even though she struggled against the grip, she found herself unable to move when something soft and warm were pushed against her lips.

she found that she was also easily pushed down on the couch, one of her legs between Elsa's and the other slightly off the edge while the older girl were leaning over her, still that warm softness pressed to her lips. her eyes fluttered shut as hands cupped her cheeks, getting rid of her tears with the stroke of a thumb.

"I'm sorry.." Elsa whispered against her lips and blue eyes opened to see her sister now crying on top of her. "I'm the most terrible older sister on this earth, I thought.. I thought I was protecting you from my disgusting feelings, I never knew how much it would hurt you.. I'm sorry.."

she grabbed one of Anna's wrists, pushed back the sleeve, then kissed the fading scars. "I'm so sorry Anna.. you have all right to be mad with me, even disgusted with me, but I love you, I really love you so please.. don't hurt yourself for my sake anymore.." the red head felt all her anger leave her, and she grabbed her sister's face, making her eyes meet her own.

"It's okay Els, I'm here, I'm not disgusted with you, didn't you hear me? I love you too. I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise. but did you seriously shut yourself in all summer because you loved me more then a sister?" Elsa nodded, tears still running down her cheeks. smiling gently, Anna rubbed their foreheads together. "Silly.. you should know that no matter what, I'll always love you. you're the only one for me Elsa, sister or not." the platinum blond sobbed and hugged the smaller tight to herself.

"I'm sorry Anna.. I'm sorry.." she said this over and over, but Anna cooed reassuring words and they lay there for a while, and after a time, Elsa had stopped crying, and they just enjoyed each others company. though Anna realized something as she checked the time.

"You know.. We'll be late for class if we don't get going.. but to get one thing clear." Anna looked in to Elsa's eyes. "You made me real depressed, I won't lie to you about that one, and you have a whole summer that you have to pay back to me, and while I'm saying that I don't hate you, I'm haven't totally forgiven you either." Elsa blinked, smiled, then kissed the girl's forehead.

"I'll repay you double if you so wish. I'm sorry, and I wanna say one thing clear too." Anna looked on her confusedly but got a kiss in response.

"I don't feel like letting you go so we're not going to school."

**Me: well.. This one was sad but turned good in the end because I suck at angsty shit! And wow, seems like some of you cubs actually like my stupid drabbles, awesome! Thank you X3**

**Elsa: why did you think hurting yourself would help!?**

**Anna: take it easy Els, I'm fine.**

**Elsa: like hell you are! I'm stupid for shutting you out but no more of that!**

**Anna: okay, I already said I wouldn't do it anymore..**

**Me: and there you go being cute again..**

**Elsa: *huffs* leave reviews about thoughts and ideas for your own requests and if you don't like reviewing PM her, she reads everything. And she also wanted me to say, Demmon-Dash1147, she's writing on one of the requests you sent her and it should be done soon.**

**Me: I have the most horrible writers block of all time DX **

**Anna: Bye-Bye! X3**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Straight! No You're Not

**Me: request from Demon-Dash1147, one of them anyway, badass lesbian Elsa who's dating someone and a jealous Anna.**

Anna narrowed her eyes as a certain someone came in to her vision at lunch. she didn't notice how her fingers started drumming against her legs and her lips formed to a frown. a low grunt escaped her and she leaned back in her seat, her eyes still fixated on the girl who'd entered.

Elsa Winters, genius in pretty much every subject, expert ice skater, good in art, and finally, proud lesbian. she wasn't afraid to show her attraction to women, always making jokes and being overly badass.

though Anna, didn't like her, or at least she thought she didn't. she had nothing against gay people, though she was straight, but somehow she just didn't like the platinum blond.

"To correct, you don't like her girlfriend, you like her, but the fact she's dating someone." she jumped at the voice and turned to look at her best friend Kristoff.

"What?"

"I could read your face Anna. I knew what you were thinking about. you like her, have a crush maybe, and you're just jealous that she already have a girlfriend." Anna snorted.

"I do not have a crush on Winters.. she's a girl and if it's escaped your reindeer filled head, I'm straight." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and they way you look on Elsa and her girl is pure happiness! come Anna, just because you dated Hans for a while doesn't mean you're a hundred procent straight. I mean, as fast as you saw Elsa you dumped him!" she hit his shoulder and stood from her seat, almost knocking the chair over getting a few looks her way, though she didn't notice the ice blue gaze.

"For the record, Hans was an ass and I don't even know why i dated him in the first place, I broke up with him because he was a dick and you know that. I don't have a crush on Winters, if you ever bring it up again I'll shove that carrot up your ass." she growled, wanting for some reason cast a glare at the platinum blond as well but kept her cool and just walked out of the lunch hall.

this had been going on for a month. Elsa and Anna had actually talked and showed signs of becoming good friends, even if Elsa seemed to flirt with her now and then. though then, she got a girlfriend, and Anna didn't know why, but now she was grumpy all the time, twitching every time she saw the girl.

"I'm straight damn it.." she mumbled more to herself than to anyone else. Elsa was beautiful, with her platinum blond hair that was in a left side braid while the rest of it was over her head like a mane, she always wore the rebellious kind of clothing, and her ice blue eyes could look straight through the red head, she swore she could.

_wait Anna, you make it sound like you actually thinks she looks sexy.. well, it's not wrong to think that even if you're straight right?_ she asked herself this but covered her eyes with a hand as she groaned. she wasn't a lesbian, she couldn't be.

"Alright, we're gonna have a project going on with the older classes. and you're all going to be paired up." Anna looked up as the other class came in, and to her dismay, at least she thinks so, it was Elsa's class. the platinum blond made her entrance with a grin and hands in her pockets. many thought she was hot and sexy, to bad for the boys she was lesbian. and too bad for the girls she was taken.

though reminding herself of that made the red head frown as she started pulling in one of her braids in slight frustration. Elsa's girlfriend was in her class too, and the two of them, or more the girlfriend, Belle was it? had her arm linked with Elsa's.

"I think I might vomit.." Anna mumbled as she looked away, hoping that she'd be as far away from them as possible.

"Miss Summers!" she jumped when the teacher shouted her name and jumped out of her seat.

"Yes?" he nodded and looked down on his paper.

"You'll be paired with miss Winters. now miss Winters if you would take a seat next to her I can continue to call up the pairs." Okay, whoever god was, must hate her, or love her she didn't really know. Elsa seemed to like the idea though, because she grinned, unlinked her arm from Belle and walked over to Anna's desk, the usual sway of her hips making the class stare while Anna was still recovering from the shock.

"Great." she finally said and slumped back in her seat, feeling Elsa's presence beside her as the girl sat down. she could also feel the grin Kristoff sent her, but she refrained from glaring at him. when they were told what they were suppose to do the groups started talking, some even talked with other groups but the two girls were silent for a solid five minutes before Elsa broke it.

"If I didn't know better, I would bet that you're ignoring me on purpose." Anna wasn't ignoring her, she was actually looking out the window, seeing the platinum blond's reflection in it. "Anna?" she snapped her sight away from the glass and turned to the real thing.

"What Winters?" Elsa frowned at the sound of her last name.

"You can call me Elsa you know." Anna sighed, _get it together Summers, she haven't really done anything wrong, you're just grumpy for some godforsaken reason._

"Sorry Elsa… woke up on the wrong side.." She mumbled but got a paper plane fire at her head and quickly turned, no one was looking at her so she picked up the plane, unfolded it and read. **come on Feistypants! this is your chance, just admit you like her already! you can't stay jealous forever!**

she quickly sent a glare at Kristoff who had a smug grin on his face. "I'll shove the carrot up your ass later." she growled but turned to Elsa who had come rather close to her, leaning over to read what the note had to say. but before she could Anna quickly crushed it into a ball and threw it in a random direction.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! just eh, some stupid message." as the platinum blond looked at her skeptically she tried to keep reminding herself that she's straight, she doesn't find that slow smile coming on Elsa's lips cute or sexy at all, everything was fine, she wasn't jealous at Belle, the fact that Elsa leaned closer to her didn't make her feel hot, nope, wait what?

she looked again, and indeed, the ice blue eyes were approaching hers, and while she should have leaned away, push her away, do something! she did nothing, merely stared.

"We're not in second grade sending love notes during the lesson are we?" she asked finally, and Anna had a hard time responding, maybe due to the fact that Elsa was mere inches away from her but whatever.

"No we're not, it was nothing. let's just eh, get to work, end this lesson, I get out of here and you get back to well.." she trailed off, once again her grumpy mood sneaking up on her. so, scooting away from the platinum blond so there was a bit more space between them, she looked down on the papers to see what they had to do.

"If you so desire Snowflake, and it's Belle." she inwardly cringed at the name, it being the nickname Snowflake or Belle she couldn't figure out. _god why didn't you pair me up with someone else? didn't you get the memo? I'm straight!_ she tried convincing herself, it was working to an extent. they got along well enough during the lesson so well actually so Anna didn't mind the eventual suggestive flirts she got from Elsa, she even enjoyed them.

_A__nna, are you really straight?_ the question Kristoff had asked her over and over before came back to mind, and when it was time for the lesson to end, Elsa grabbed Anna's arm. "Hey, it wasn't a love letter was it?" why did she bring it up now?

"No, it wasn't, just something Kristoff will get killed over, but now if you excuse me Winters, I do believe there's someone else who wants you attention." she growled quietly before swiftly turning, yanking her arm out of the girl's grip.

Belle came and hugged the platinum blond who turned her head slightly to the brunette. yep she had to be into guys. if not, this would grow to become real difficult. Anna groaned and face palmed as she made her way out of the classroom.

* * *

okay, she found that, for one, Elsa was doing an amazing job in making her jealous, second, yes she knew she was jealous now, third, learning that you're a lesbian because you have a crush on someone who already have a girlfriend is hard, four, why is Elsa wearing short shorts!?

Anna felt how her mouth went dry, this was torture. it'd gone four lessons since the first one. and it felt like with each lesson, Elsa showed something new every time, like she was baiting Anna.

it would be from wearing exposing clothing to do something with Belle in front of her, like she wanted her to see. it was infuriating. was she teasing her? joking? whatever it was, it wasn't funny. but the red head tried to not seem interested, which was rather hard at this point.

this was their last lesson together, then they'd go back to probably just seeing each other now and then in the corridors, which would be best, then maybe Anna could get this crazy lesbian idea out of her head.

"Alright class, I have to admit, you've done great on your projects. and not one of you failed. good job. but now it's come to an end so, end of lesson and once again, good job." everyone rose and started walking out. though Anna stayed, her eyes fixed on her desk.

"Elsa? you coming?" she heard Belle say.

"I'm coming Belle." Elsa rose as well and left with the brunette, and now, after even the teacher left, Anna let herself sigh out. it was over, Elsa was gone. she rubbed her eyes and noticed the moisture on her hands as she pulled them away.

"Oh great, I'm crying.. come on Anna pull yourself together, get back to being straight. jeez, you barely know her.." she shook her head and angrily dried her tears. "What's wrong with me?"

"I was gonna ask the same thing." she jumped up from her seat at the voice and looked over at the entrance, her eyes widening at the sight of Elsa leaning against the closed door, looking straight at her.

"Elsa? what are you doing here? aren't you suppose to be with Belle?" the platinum blond raised an eyebrow at her before she started walking towards her desk.

"I came back because you didn't look so great, still being here and all. usually you'd get up and jump out of the classroom." a small smile could be seen on the older's lips as she said that, but Anna was too busy looking down at her desk.

"It's nothing, and you really left Belle just to come and check on me?" Elsa frowned, growled something incoherent, then grabbed Anna's shoulders, turned her around, and pushed her against the table. "What the-What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"There you go stealing my words again. I can see straight through you you know. and it was actually fun for a while, getting you jealous and all that, but my patience only lasts for so long. Belle actually told me to give up on you, be with her full time, since you're straight but I don't think you are." Anna looked straight into the ice blue eyes as they clouded and became darker, not the bad kind.

now she felt her mouth grew dry again, especially since there was almost no space between them.

"What.. What do you mean?" she finally managed, pressing herself to the table to get some extra distance.

"I've been doing a lot these last few lessons to both get your attention, and to make you come clean. but you're the most stubborn person I think I've ever met. and I have been holding back, trying not to do anything in case Belle was actually right.

but I don't believe that for a second." she drew closer to Anna, their bodies almost flush together now and she felt herself blushing and her heartbeat started going sky high as the platinum blond looked at her with lust written on her whole face.

"Damn it Winters." It was always worth trying to resist one last time right? "Get-" but when Anna touched her shoulder, Elsa grabbed her wrist and pushed it back as her other hand grabbed the back of her neck.

"I've already told you, it's Elsa." She said, her voice husky as she then pushed the last inches so their lips clashed. At first, Anna thought of pushing her away, but her body responded differently. Elsa slid her hand up from her wrist to her hand so she could intertwine their fingers as Anna's free hand grabbed her shoulder.

Elsa let out a soft groan when the redhead responded to the kiss. The cool hand traveled from Anna's neck to her side, and the one holding her hand did the same. Elsa lift the red head up so she could push her on to the desk. She deepened the kiss without protest from Anna who buried her hands into the platinum locks.

"You know I only dated Belle to get you jealous. I knew I had to have you somehow and since you broke up with dickhead I saw my chance. And I always saw you you know, the looks you gave us. Though when you were ignoring me Belle started saying you weren't interested, but I see my guess was more on the right side." She said with a smirk against Anna's lips. Blue eyes looked at her, okay, so yes, Elsa was more on the right side.

"Shut up.."

"If you so desire Snowflake." their lips met again, this time Elsa let herself go, kissing Anna with pent up feelings. she even got a moan from the girl as her cool hands started wandering up her shirt. pushing her tongue inside the red head's mouth she got another one into the kiss.

with a growl, the platinum blond pulled away, and Anna saw that the buttons on the blouse she'd been wearing was up, revealing her bra. Elsa pushed the clothing down, making Anna's arms go behind her back as if to take it off, but with lust filled eyes Elsa made sure the blouse restricted her arms from moving.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to touch you." the ice blue eyes smirked as she leaned forward once again, her mouth now latching on to the red head's neck. "But isn't that what they always say? straight girls are always the cutest."

"We're in school you know.." Anna managed between pants as lips travelled down her neck. but it was hard to leave out the desire she actually had to do this, wonder if she'd even be able to stand and walk out right now.

"I locked the door on my way in.. and this is the only classroom with no windows. and there are no more classes here today. so no matter what you say Snowflake." she sucked hard on her pulse point, eliciting another moan mixed with a groan of pain. when she let go with a slight pop, she smirked at the dark mark before moving up again to look into Anna's eyes with her own. they were both lust filled and the blonde growled. "You're mine."

* * *

they walked out of the classroom, Elsa having a satisfied smirk on her face and Anna wasn't looking on her, a blush on her cheeks as their fingers intertwined.

"Yep, you're straight." the platinum blond said teasingly and got a elbow to the side in response.

"Shut up Elsa.."

"Hey, you didn't call me Winters." Anna scoffed and started walking down the hallway, Elsa having to follow due to their hand holding. her smile was amused as she looked on the redhead.

as they walked through the halls, leftover students stared at them, whispers starting to go around, and when they were in an area with a lot of them, Elsa stopped and yanked Anna back. falling into the platinum blond she didn't have time to ask why she'd just done that before lips were pressed against her own.

the people around them gasped, and there was one pair of eyes that Elsa knew saw this and it made her smirk against Anna's lips. when the redhead realized what she was was doing, her eyebrows furrowed but she did kiss back before pulling away and looking into the ice blue eyes.

"You're a dork.." she mumbled and Elsa just smirked, her eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner.

"Obviously a lovable dork." Anna rolled her eyes and saw the ice blue gaze look at her up and down, and feeling nothing but perverted thoughts was in the stare, the redhead blushed and slapped Elsa's cheek lightly.

"Stop staring."

"It's hard not to, now that you're mine I have to make up for lost time not staring at you." grumbling something incoherent, Anna placed her hands on the girl's hips, her head leaned on her shoulder in a try to hide her blush from the onlookers.

"Hey! Winters!" they both looked up and Anna groaned when she saw that it was Hans, her ex.

"Hello mister sideburns, how can I help you?" Elsa's voice had turned from affectionate to venomous in record time.

"By taking your hands off Anna." he answered shortly, rage written all over his face. though if anything, her hold on the redhead became tighter.

"From what I gather she's not exactly yours is she dickhead?" she answered and he frowned deeply.

"Fuck you Winters, she's not yours either, and from what I gather she's straight, so get your lesbian hands off her." he actually dared to reach for Anna's arm, but Elsa caught his wrist and pulled it away, her grip so hard that he let out a grunt of pain.

"Don't lay a hand on her. for your information she is mine and you're not allowed to touch her. if you do I'll rip off your fucking sideburns and shove em down your throat, now go hide behind your brothers like you always do." she growled, her glare shot icicles on him and he actually whimpered and when she released him he hurried away. huffing, Elsa turned back to Anna who looked at her in amazement. "What?"

"You just.."

"Made sure Hans dickface knows you're not something he can try to reclaim? yes, I just did that." pecking the redhead's lips Elsa started pulling her away from the crowded area. "You're mine and I intend on making everyone understand that." Anna smiled and this time it was her that pulled so the platinum blond faced her as she kissed her.

"Love you too Winters." Elsa blinked in surprise, but then her face softened and she cupped the warm cheeks and kissed the redhead again.

"You know it Summers."

**Me: so another request done! yay! and it didn't come from tumblr! awesome! and it became longer then planned! yay! okay I'm done..**

**Anna: seems like you were going to do a M rated thing there.. why didn't you?**

**Me: because I have a lot of other M rated stuff goin on and I haven't published them but when I do, they're gonna ask for more fluff stuff.. not that this one was that fluffy but still.. but I am working on M shit right now and I didn't write M here cause I don't want M everywhere!**

**Elsa: What's with all the M's?**

**Anna: I dunno.. but let's wrap it up before she goes insane..**

**Me: I'm fine!**

**Elsa: oookay.. well review with thoughts and ideas/requests.. or actually, she's pretty filled with requests so don't do that, she have about six requests she's suppose to do so I would guess that's why she's so uptight and crazy right now.. but thoughts about it is always welcome..**

**Me: I'm fine I said! *writes and Anna jumps Elsa and pushes her up on a desk* payback! hahahaha! *runs around but trips, faceplants and lays motionless***

**Anna: *grins* Bye-Bye! X3**


	6. Chapter 6 Drunk, Shit Happens

**This is an M rated chapter. FRICK-FRACK HAPPENS! you've been warned. OH and this is a very confusing one. I think I was high when I wrote it...**

I was maybe just a little drunk. ouch I just hit my head on the counter, never mind I'm drunk as thunk. but hey you're suppose to get a bit tipsy when you're on a party right? I mean all my friends are drunk too. just look at em! of course I can't because my head is still on the counter. get up Anna. lifting my head off the table I manage to cast a glance towards my friends sitting right next to me.

Kristoff is making out with a random girl, or wait no it's that blond chick what's her name? oh yeah Aurora, I'm surprised she even came, she's usually this regal and pretty girl. oh and beside em is Eugene, wait a minute is he fucking Rapunzel in public?

I guess it's their love life but have a bit of privacy, but they're doing it discreetly I guess so maybe it's fine. she is just sitting on his lap rocking her hips back and forth, sure they're grunting but maybe they're not having sex, maybe it's just me and my drunk vision seeing things.

I also think I see brown hair. is that Belle? ugh the bitch is here as well? she's looking around, why is she looking around? oh wait, she's now looking at me, and is it just me or is she coming closer? nope it's not just me, because my bodyguard Marshmallow just stopped her. okay he's not my bodyguard but he's fond of me for some reason. what's he saying?

"Get out of my way." She hissed, oh she's pissed. whatever for?

"No, She's intoxicated and I will not allow you to approach her in this state."

"So what's with her friends being so close then?"

"They're friends, you're someone she dislikes." I laugh and wave.

"Yo brownie, it's fine Marsh, let her through, I can give a beatin if she wants some." he must know how I am when drunk, you don't mess with me when I'm drunk. he seemed to know because he let her through. she now stood in front of me, oooh she's trying to be intimidating, ha, ain't that funny. "So bookworm, what's up, rare to see ya leave the library." I said with a goofy smile. she frowned at me, aw ain't that cute.

"Can it Summers." Ouch. "I heard about your little stunt." What stunt? I don't do my own stunts. "About how you tried to approach Elsa." oh, that stunt.

"Chill your tits, she's my friend you know, nothing happened. why do you think I'm drinking?" she growled, oh she gonna turn into the beast?

"Bullshit, I heard she got mad with you." Oh yeah, why was she mad?

"I wouldn't say mad, frustrated maybe. she's been ignorin me, I let out some frustration, she let out some frustration.. eh.. enough said." ooh smooth.

"And you walked away defeated?" why was she smiling? oh fuck no, she's not mocking me right now. "Should have known. she'd not be interested in you. maybe finally she's come to her senses, that's why she's ignoring you." okay either this bitch shuts up or I'll give her a- "Maybe it's time for me to try now, she's mine to begin with, you never had-" Why'd she stop talking? wait why does my fist hurt, and why is my hand in a fist? and for that matter why is she on the floor? oh, I must have hit her, awesome!

"Shut your fucking mouth you slut, get back to the library behind your castle of books." I growled, my mind clearing up slightly. she was quick back up on her feet though, flying onto me and hitting me straight on the cheek. oh it's on! "Kris order another drink for me, I'll be right back." I told my blonde friend who just nodded.

no one pissed me off when I was drunk, or in general really. just ask Hans, he's done it plenty of times. I cracked my knuckles and grabbed her collar, glaring at her as I raised my fist again, hitting her straight in the stomach. before she could recover my fist connected with her chin and she was struck to the floor again. I wasn't called Feistypants for nothing.

she managed to get up on her feet again though, lashing out at me and actually made me loose my balance and we both tumbled to the floor. she started hitting my chest, face, anything she could reach as she straddled my stomach. pushing up my legs grabbed clamped around her neck and pulled backwards, making her fall backwards on top of me.

jeez she's fucking heavy! I grabbed her legs and pushed em off me, sat up and switched our places. not quite sure how many hits I landed until I deemed that her face was beautiful enough to not be seen in public for a while. getting up I tasted the blood in my mouth and spat on her.

"Good job, you busted my lip." Marshmallow stood by the side, obviously not wanting to interrupt something I got into myself. I grabbed the beer Kristoff got for me and started walking for the exit.

"Where you goin?" Kristoff slurred, yep he's as drunk as I am.

"I'm goin home. or.. at least I think so.. might get some fights for good measure.. Marshmallow go to Olaf's place or somethin.. alone, now." I managed as I walked out. the fresh air hit me like a train. it was good, bet I'll get a huge headache tomorrow. after just walking for a bit I think I heard steps behind me. great, this'll be a long walk home.

* * *

hey, I was right, I was gonna get a headache.

"Fucking hate hangovers.. why are they necessary.." I mumbled, rubbing my temples as I managed to walk towards school. I woke up in my bed, no stranger in it yay! but a bunch of bruises and a cut on my cheek. guess I went hard on the fights, if I remember correctly there were five guys that wanted a piece of me.

but no one messes with miss Feistydrunk. I just made that up. not that I cared though, I'd been getting into a lot of shit nowadays. but it's not my fault, if the love of your life was being taken away from you you'd also start doing bad shit.

Luckily I got through the school day without anything happening though, everyone probably saw how pissed I was and didn't want any piece of me. but as I was getting my things to go home, someone called my name.

"Anna!" ouch, whoever it was was pissed. who wasn't nowadays?

"What?" I snapped and closed my locker.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" turning my head I was about to make a nasty retort but found myself unable to when the one screaming at me were the very person I didn't want to shout at. Elsa Winters. she was staring at me with the most beautiful ice blue eyes ever, or they would be if it wasn't for the fact that they're also glaring at me.

"H-Huh?" I managed and she jabbed a finger into my shoulder.

"I get that you're pissed off for some reason, but that doesn't give you the right to go and beat people up for it!" What? "Don't look like you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about! I'm talking about Belle! Why the fuck is she telling me you beat the living crap out of her yesterday?!" Oh, wait I did that? fuck me and being drunk.

"I didn't-" she grit her teeth and pointed towards the end of the hallway.

"Then what's that!?" Belle was standing there, her face having a few bandages here and there and she had two blue eyes, her lip was swollen and well, her face looked beautiful in my opinion, no wait, bad Anna not now. I looked back at the older girl opened my mouth, closed it, frowned and hit her hand away.

"I hit her for talking shit. she's the one who laid the second blow which busted my lip. and when I returned the favor, she's the one who took it further."

"Well would it have hurt you to just stop!? to not even have started it in the first place!?" I looked at Belle, she was grinning at me, the bitch she hadn't told her the whole story. and neither could I right now. "How far were you gonna go?! if someone didn't pull you off then what would have happened?! were you planning on hurting her more?!" pull me off? what, that's not what happened. I looked back at Belle who was smirking now, I grit my teeth and pushed past Elsa, running for her I grabbed her collar.

"You fucking bitch, why'd you tell her I was some uncontrollable animal!? I would so.." I trailed off, my rage building I could have hit her again. but feeling a hard slap to the face I cringed. that adding to the bruises I already had hurt like hell. Elsa pulled me away, she just slapped me.

"What is wrong with you!?" she asked again. I clenched my fists and swallowed tears. "You've already hurt her en-"

"Fucking look at me Elsa!" I shouted, interrupting her. she glared at me but slowly seemed to take in my condition as well. I had bruises on my face, a bandage over my cheek for the cut and a bandage around my head for the injury behind it.

I lifted my shirt up a little, showing my stomach where there were blue bruises here a there, I didn't bother showing my legs and arms. she was staring at me now, baffled. "I'll admit, I did that shit to her fucking face but she did this to mine, with help of a couple of guys afterwards. and I only did it because she lead me on with her shit talking! and I was fucking drunk! did she leave that out as well?!" I shouted, rage once again building in the pit of my stomach.

"Anna-"

"You're so worried about her?! well then when's the marriage!? don't worry about your fucking best friend who you've ignored for a couple of days to be with a bitch that doesn't even tell the whole story! believe in someone you've known for a couple of weeks and go sauntering over to me who you've known for more than a decade and shout at me! don't care about that fact that I'm as beaten up as she is if not worse and just keep telling me how fucking stupid I am!"

Elsa was staring at me, obviously in shock. I think I even got Belle on the shock train. "Just.. Fuck this.. I'm done.. I fucking love you but I'm just destroying everything by doing so.. You can have her Belle I give up.." grabbing my bag I got past Elsa and raced for the exit.

"Anna! Wait! Belle let go of me!" I didn't turn around, I kept running, dashing out the doors and ran full speed home. well there I unlocked the door, got in and closed it behind me, collapsing against it. covering my face with my hands I shook violently. why? why did she believe Belle so easily, I did do it but why did she just jump me like that? she's never done that before. maybe Belle was right, maybe I don't have-

"Anna!" someone banged at my door, trying to open it but I'd locked it again already. "Anna let me in!" it came as a plea but I covered my ears, trying to shut her out. "Please open the door!" No, I can't, everything's just painful, leave me alone. "Anna.." the banging stopped, I bet she's standing right behind it though, her forehead against the door. I think I passed out by the door though. because I don't remember anything after that.

* * *

I kept being home. my parents were dead anyway so no one were there to tell me to go to school. but no one was there to comfort me either. I've really gone and fucked shit up. and to think it was because i got drunk and hit Belle. why must I be such an idiot? I'd been in here for a whole week now, and Elsa haven't stopped trying to get to me.

she's knocked, trying to talk me into opening the door. she's dropped off chocolate, dark chocolate, my favorite. she's also tried to call me, sent me over a hundred messages and last but not least, even gone to my window and knocking on it.

I've tried to ignore her though, I'm not even sure why myself anymore. was it because she's hurt me? because I confessed and probably messed everything up? I'm not sure. but I was getting short on food and stuff so I had to go shopping unless I wanna starve.

why was food so damn important? sighing I put on some decent clothes, threw my grocery bag over my shoulders and got out of the house. there was no Elsa anywhere, which was good. luckily the grocery shop wasn't so far from my house, so I could easily go in there get the stuff I need and get out. jeez I sound like I'm gonna rob the place.

I got what I needed, stuffed it in my bag and walked out, my head hung as I tried not to think of my times with Elsa at the store. I managed to maybe walk a few meters away from the store when I hear a familiar call.

"Anna? Anna!" I turn my head to see Elsa just across the way. shit, let's see if running in the track team was worth it! running like a maniac I could hear her shout behind me but tried to speed up. I actually got to the house, unlocked it but before there was a chance for me to close the door, a foot came in between.

and boom goes the dynamite, my door burst open, hands grabbed my wrists, a body pressed against mine to push it against the wall beside the door. isn't this cliché? my blue eyes clashed with ice blue ones. we were frozen like that for a while, both panting like we've run the marathon. she caught her breath faster than me though, and opened her mouth, I was sure she was gonna shout at me so I closed my eyes and waited for the worst.

though what I received was a hell of a lot different than what I thought. because suddenly I felt something pushing up against my lips and when I opened my eyes I barely believed what I was seeing. she was kissing me! did I skip a chapter or something?! how do you go from a panting maniac to a kissing one?! wait what am I thinking right now, gah why must her lips feel so soft and.. okay I'm kissing her back already awesome.

wait no, not awesome! I struggled to get my wrists free so I could push her off but she growled, she growled, got me off the wall, somehow kicked the door closed and pushed me until my back was met with my couch.

she got on top of me, straddled my hips and pressed my wrists above my head. okay, now this was hot and what the fuck am I suppose to do now?! wait did her breath always smell like alcohol? no of course it didn't, wait does that mean she's drunk?! why is she drunk, she never gets drunk! I look up into her eyes again, they were hazed but a light frown was present on her face.

"E-Elsa get off me.." god damn it why is she so hot?! makes it very fucking hard for me to resist here! she leans down, pressing her face into my neck and I feel her lips kissing it.

"Stop shutting me out.." she mumbles, her grip on my wrists tightening. "I know you don't want to shut me out. so stop it." my mouth runs dry, I can't speak, much less struggle anymore. her face meets mine again, her hazed eyes looking at me with what I do believe is lust and it catches me off guard, making my breath hitch. she smirked, shit that sexy face, and neared my lips again.

I wanted to protest, I mean she's drunk and she wasn't sane, because if she was she would not want to kiss me, but she easily shut me up by pressing her lips to mine.

she let's go of one of my wrists but she's somehow strong enough to hold both of them in one hand as she reached up to her neck, untying a tie. wait since when did she wear a tie? my thoughts trailed off though as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss while her hand holding the tie went back up.

then suddenly both her hands were at my sides, rubbing circles and letting her fingertips go under my shirt. I wanted to try and stop her a last time but I couldn't move. and I quickly realized she'd tied together my wrists. shit, how the fuck did I get into this position?!

I know how I am when I'm drunk, but I've never seen Elsa drunk before, and I'm not sure if I'm suppose to love it or hate it right now. shit if Elsa's sexiness was a gun my brains would be all over the floor right now. wait, why was she smirking, and for that matter, why do I feel a chill going past my stomach. I look down and quickly realize that she's buttoned up my blouse. why did I think wearing a blouse was a good idea today?!

"Elsa.. Don't do something you'll regret-" but she cut me off, pushing two fingers against my mouth as her face got closer.

"You're mine, drunk or sober, you don't belong to anyone else but me okay. you were my best friend first and everything, so no one but me is allowed to do this." okay this may be turning me on just a little bit. I hate hormones! "Open your mouth.." she commanded and at first I didn't do anything and she pressed her fingers harder against my lips.

"Open mouth." her stare was hazy but demanding and with a whimper, I did as told and she dipped her fingers inside. they roamed around and I almost gagged when she pushed them further. wow if this is Elsa drunk then I'm not sure I want to see her drunk ever again.

her head leaned down and she latched onto my neck again. putting her two fingers together she slowly pulled down out of mouth but then pushed them back in, okay I think I gagged there. then I felt her free hand started to move up from my side to the valley between my breasts. _shit_.

I couldn't protest or even speak coherently thanks to her fingers and neither could I try to stop her because my hands were tied! Summers you're so fucking screwed. and great I have a front clasp bra today, did I expect this to happen or something? it was unclasped in a millisecond and pushed to the side like my blouse.

her fingers pulled out fully this time, and holy shit I was panting. Elsa got back up to look into my eyes before she dipped, and kissed my open mouth only to push her tongue inside. her hand trailed down to it's counterpart, but it placed a trail of my own drool on the way down and it made me shiver. one of us let out a moan into the kiss and I wasn't sure if it was me or her. but with those same fingers that was in my mouth rubbing slow circles around one of my nipples, I bet it was me. I felt her smirk against my lips before she took the erect nub between her fingers and pinched, and I arched my back involuntarily and she backed off so my groan got let out.

"You're beautiful you know." her voice was husky and I opened my eyes to see her pretty much sitting on me as she looked over my upper body. I probably looked like a mess, my blouse and bra being pushed to my sides, whole body flushed and panting. "And this beauty belongs to me only, you understand?" her voice had grown demanding again, and when I didn't answer she gave both my nipples a hard pinch, once again making my back arch and a groan exiting my lips. "Understand."

"E-Elsa.." Wow I sounded desperate, or did I whimper? I'm not sure anymore. I must have done something right because her smirk was back and she leaned back down, now her face being by my breasts.

"Good." Elsa do you have to be like this when you're drunk? why couldn't you be like a big goofball like Kristoff. why am I even thinking about that at this point? I didn't get to think about it for long though, because Elsa pulled me back to reality, or rather yanked me, by latching onto my left nipple, sucking harshly.

"_Fuck_.." I moan and real desperately want my hands free right now. her right hand starts to massage and pinch my other nipple while her unoccupied hand is just holding her weight at the moment. I writhe under her, letting out a loud moan when she bites on to it lightly.

I should be trying to stop her, but all my reason have just flown out the window at this point. the unmoving hand then starts to move, slipping downwards, tracing patterns on my stomach before going lower until it hits my jeans. she stops what she's doing and I try to concentrate on getting back my breath as she slides her whole body down and sits between my legs.

"These needs to come off.." I hear her mumble and surprisingly it takes mere seconds for my pants to slide off my legs and down on the floor. have she done this before or something? a finger slides over my panties and I twitch. "You're wet, is this for me?" fuck why must her voice sound so sexy?! Elsa's head pops up by my chest again, giving each nipple a suck, eliciting another moan from me.

the ice blue gaze then falls back on my face and her damn smirk is back. and she's raising her eyebrow, fucking hell I'm dead. I feel one of her hands gliding down below the pantie line, slowly making her way down.

"I'll fuck you senseless until you moan my name." she whispered into my ear and I think I died a bit there. drunk Elsa or sober Elsa, don't know which one I would prefer right now. all train of thought was quickly cut off though as she started rubbing me up and down, getting her fingers coated.

I bite back a loud moan and try not to buck my hips, I wasn't suppose to be enjoying this! "Anna." she leans up so her lips are pressed against mine again and pushes her tongue inside, rubbing my center faster and harder, making me moan into her mouth.

"No holding back moans." she commanded and right now I'm afraid of might happen if I defy those commands, so I do as told.

"Fuck Elsa.." she grins now, and her thumb makes contact with my clit, rubbing roughly. "_Shit_." I actually buck my hips, pressing my head back. just from rubbing me she's almost got me climaxing already. her mouth latched on to my neck, sucking and nibbling on my skin as she slows down her strokes until she stops.

I whimper as she pulls back but Elsa only smiles and moves down, biting and sucking on her way down, so her head are between my legs. she's not thinking of that is she, no, no Elsa don't you dare. but when she swiftly pulls off my panties and starts eye fucking me I already know what she's thinking.

"You smell delicious." okay if my face wasn't already red it was now, what's with her and talking dirty? I feel like I've asked a lot of questions today. she licks up the length of my slit and I give out a hiss as she licks down again. "Taste delicious too."

"God damn it Elsa.." a grin enters Elsa's features and she takes a hold of my legs, spreading them further apart, keeping them there. and I would say that she then started eating me out. my moan is long and loud as she sticks her tongue inside my pussy. she keeps my hips down with her hands as she licks my insides. fucking hell that feels good! my breaths become ragged and I close my eyes at the pleasure.

"Moan my name Anna. tell me you want it." How much more was she gonna torture me?!

"Elsa, shit.. don't stop, please.."

"Good girl." I don't know if she's rewarding me, but one of her hands let go of my hip only to go where her lips are. and before I can even think of the reason why she pulls out her tongue, two fingers slam right into me. I think I literally screamed and thrust my hips upward as my back arched. her tongue is now on my clit instead, roughly licking it as her fingers start a mad pace of going in and out of my pussy. I tug at the tie that keeps my hands together, that's gonna leave a mark.

"Elsa!" I pretty much scream her name and she's smirking again, I just know it even though my eyes are screwed shut.

"Cum for me Anna. let me drink you up." I'm not even listening to her anymore, I'm just concentrated on thrusting my hips in rhythm with her fingers. I feel like I'm gonna explode. and it's when she slams a third finger together with sucking my clit harshly, that I come undone. her name leaves my lips and my walls clamp around her fingers and she pulls them out only to push her tongue in, drinking the juices I let out.

she helps me through my orgasm until I'm only a convulsing mess on the couch. I manage to open my eyes and see her leaning over me, licking her lips before lowering down to kiss me. I don't think I've ever let go that hard before. jesus. her kisses are now softer, and my eyes are starting to drop. jeez that made me tired.

"I love you Snowflake." Elsa said softly as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

You know what I've discovered? frying bacon and making breakfast is a real challenge with tied hands. I think I've dropped one or two eggs, luckily they didn't break since they were only mere inches from the counter but still. I glance over at the sofa, seeing that Elsa was still sleeping. I'd found myself snuggled up to her when I woke up, and tangling myself away, which was rather hard without waking her up, I decided to make breakfast, since we've slept until morning the next day.

"Could it have killed her to untie me before falling asleep?" I quickly found that I couldn't untie myself neither get out of the damn thing, so I've gone around trying to get my bearings with my hands tied for about thirty minutes. I could just wake her up, demand she untie me and get her out the house, but I know hangovers are no fun thing.

so getting the bacon on a plate together with two eggs and two sandwiches, I grab the plate and walk over to the couch, setting it down on the table before going to get the coffee. though hearing a groan I turn and see her sitting up, and she looks around. seeing the alarm on her face as I walk over.

"Chill Els you're not in some strangers house. you're in mine." I say as I put down the cup. she looks up at me at first shocked, then relieved, then shocked again. "What?" she blushes lightly looking at me and I look down. oh yeah, I managed to get my pants back on, not zipping it though, also managed to clasp the bra up, but didn't bother with closing up the blouse.

and my hair was probably in a mess and my hands being tied probably didn't look so good either. "Oh don't worry, I didn't always look like this." I looked at her with an overboard smile.

"You should have seen me thirty minutes ago! then I had no pants or underwear, my bra was unclasped, and I had hickeys all over. oh and my hands were tied.. oh wait.. I still have the last two." she looks at me, mortified before jumping up and grabbing my shoulders.

"Are you okay?! Wait of course you're not okay look what I did! wait, what did I do?! Anna I'm so sorry. I should be happy right now because I haven't been this close to you in over a week, ugh, this is what I get for trying to drink away my problems. this is also what I get for even listening to Belle! shit why did I go to that party?! I'm so sorry Anna, did I hurt you? are you okay? wait I already asked that oh I'm so-" I shut her up by giving her a light peck on the lips, hell my hands are still tied so trying to silence her with those would just hurt her.

"You're a worse rambler then I am.. want to know what happened?" she nodded, seeming to be shocked over the fact that I kissed her, just wait, you'll know you did worse in a minute. "Well. long story short, I went to the store, on my way home you saw me, we ran here, I tried closing the door on you, but nope you slam the door open, press me against it, kiss me, I try to get away, you push me down on the couch, I realize you're drunk, you tell me to not shut you out, and after trying to stop you, I promise I tried, I mean you were drunk there was no way you'd do anything like that to me of all people if you weren't drunk, but you tied me up, and without fail, literally, did the makin of the love to me quite hard on the couch, and I had no idea you liked to talk dirty. I'm gonna shut up now and let this sink in."

and shut up I did. she stared at me, obviously trying to catch up on everything I'd just said. damn me and my rambling. when she did catch up though, a small sounds exited her lips, was it a shriek of horror or a whine? whatever it'd been, she grabbed my face afterwards and turned it who knows how many times, looking on my neck and then her hands traveled down to open up my blouse shyly to look at my front too.

oh yeah, she'd bit around there too, damn, I look like I have a rash or something!

"So I freaking raped you?!" she suddenly burst out, making my ears ring.

"I didn't say-"

"You didn't want me to do it right?! christ you tried to stop me and I tied you up! I raped you and now everything's gonna be even worse between us when all I wanted was to try and make up! fucking Belle and her suggestions."

"I agree, but Elsa-"

"Wait she's part of the reason why we've been fighting in the first place! I was such a dick to you too. when I should have known how you are when you're drunk. great that I figure out how I feel on the same day I screw everything up! again! I'm so sorry Anna."

"Elsa I-"

"Really Elsa? you think a sorry will fix this? god damn it, I'm sorry. I'll do anything Anna. I'll leave right now, I'll go jump off a cliff! just don't shut me out again please. like I have any right to say that, I raped you and expect to be forgiven?! I-" I shut her up again, but this time by grabbing her cheek and pinching it. she yelped and her ice blue gaze looked at me shocked and confused.

"Shut up and listen." I say strictly, and as she rubs her sore cheek she also looks at me like a alert puppy. "Firstly, get this tie off me, I've had enough of not using my hands." she seemed panicked when she realized I was indeed still tied and quickly started working on untying the knot. when the piece of clothing fell to the floor I rubbed my sore wrists, seeing I was getting a bruise just like I thought.

"Your wrists, I'm sorry-" I lift one of my hands, and a loud smack goes through the whole room. did I just hit her? yes. was it one of those slaps that will probably show and sting? yes to all of the above. she seemed shocked at first, her head tilted slightly in the way the slap had gone. but then her eyes looked guilty, and no doubt she thought she deserved it. that's not why I slapped her though.

"Second, that was for indeed being a dickhead. thirdly." I reach for something on the living room table and as she opened her mouth to ask what I was doing, I plopped a chocolate into her mouth and her eyes widened as her teeth sunk into the candy. "That's for being a sweetheart and a total goof by coming here giving me stuff and not giving up on me. Fourth." I stare into Elsa's eyes in silence for a moment, seeing her swallow the last of the chocolate before I approach her face so our lips barely touch, making her breath hitch but I smirk and kiss her cheek. "That's for being overly sexy when drunk." her blush is adorable.

I turn away from her, snapping my fingers and pointed to the plate of food. "I forgive you.. but eat breakfast, it's still very early so getting to school shouldn't be a problem. though I need to change, and I don't even have any high collar clothes.." I mumbled the last part, rubbing my neck absentmindedly. looking down I see plenty of bite marks and small hickeys all over me. "Jeez.. I shouldn't wear anything exposing.." starting to walk towards the stairs so I can go to my room and clean up, a hand suddenly catches my arm.

"Anna!" Elsa's alarmed and slightly panicked voice reach my ears and I stop in my tracks. looking back at her confusedly.

"What? is something wrong? the eggs are over boiled aren't they? I tried to make em just a bit mushy, just like you like em but I failed didn't I?" of course I was joking but she shook her head violently before her ice blue eyes almost pierced through mine.

"Why.. Why do you forgive me so easily when I didn't even give you the benefit of the doubt? I mean.. what I've done is almost worse.." Is she seriously almost crying? she's such an idiot. "Huh?" ops, I said that out loud.

"Punching someone because they pissed you off and having sex with your best friend is indeed very different. but you were drunk."

"But I raped you didn't I?! how can you forgive me for that?!" I blinked, sighed and turned my head away.

"You're really gonna make me say it aren't you?"

"Tell me I'm an idiot! I'm sick for doing such a thing to my best friend! slap me again, do something!"

"I'm not mad at you!" I shout back, this girl is gonna be the death of me.

"WHY!? You seemed to have no problem in shutting me out before! why-"

"Because I enjoyed it!" she shuts her mouth, staring at me as I yank my wrist away from her. "That's why I tried to stop you, I knew I would actually enjoy it, but I also knew you'd never do something like that unless you were drunk. so I wanted to stop you not because I didn't want it to happen, but because you weren't in your right mind and you'd regret it afterwards. so there ice queen you have your answer, are you happy? I love you, there, I said it, and to think I punched Belle because of this exact reason. I'm not even sure what the fuck I'm saying at this point! fuck it! I'm going to my room and just hope everything-" but I could say nothing else, you can't really blame me though, I mean something's blocking my mouth! something very soft and pleasant, wait, Elsa's face is real close to me right now, and I think I've felt this softness before.

before I can register anything else though, my back is once again on the couch. well, don't you get a feeling of déja vu? except now Elsa's breath didn't stink of alcohol and her lips tasted like chocolate. oh and she's not drunk. wait, she's not drunk, why is she kissing me?!

"You're not shutting me out again, not after that speech." the fuck is with her and sounding sexy? there wasn't alcohol in that chocolate was it?

"E-Elsa are you okay? you have a fever? are you still drunk?" I stutter out, staring at her in complete disbelief. she smiles at me, it's a sad smile though.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for how I acted back with Belle, I should have asked you what happened instead of trusting Belle's words so blindly. she's not my friend anymore though.. all she's done the latest week was trying to stop me from coming here." Why is she telling me this now? especially after she just kissed me while being sober.

"I-I already said it's fine.. B-But you just.. Kissed me.. While being you know.. not drunk.." her hands went up to cup both my cheeks as she looked at me dead on.

"I know.. and I intend on doing it until you really forgive me for being such an idiot."

"Elsa, no, I'm not gonna take advantage of you feeling bad for this so my stupid-" she interrupted me yet again by kissing me shortly.

"I'm not gonna be doing it only because I feel bad.. while I should have showed it another way.. there was a reason I kind of.. raped you when I was drunk.. which is the same reason when it comes to me avoiding you before.. I didn't want to destroy anything.. so I kind of-"

"Stop rambling and say it." I said, hope in my eyes and my heartbeat picking up. she sighed and blushed, which was absolutely adorable mind you.

"I really love you too Anna.." Well, who knew a drunk night of punching someone would come to this? it is very lovely, and I showed it too by grinning like an idiot. would you be able to guess we were in a heated argument a few minutes ago? yeah me neither. especially not since now I found myself kissing her, our tongues fighting for dominance and my hands buried in her hair. feeling her hands on my bare stomach, rubbing circles I felt that familiar tightening in my stomach. oh no, she got her fun, time for me to have mine. I flipped us over, now I was on top! my hands were already halfway up her shirt as we broke apart for air.

"Didn't someone say going to school wouldn't be a problem?" Elsa teased and I rolled my eyes.

"School's over rated."

**Me: *silence***

**Anna: Wolf? you okay? hello? are you broken again?**

**Me: I have no fucking idea what the fuck I just wrote... I wonder if I was drunk when I wrote this.. no.. just a bit tired. I am so sorry.. not really.. but this thing is confusing as shit. **

**Elsa: it's very.. well.. ehm..**

**Anna: I would say it's very sexy! especially you Elsa, should get you drunk more often.**

**Elsa: don't think that's such a good idea Snowflake..**

**Me: just so you know.. I just started writing.. and this is what came out.. I dun even know.. I'm sorry if it's crappy.. but you wanted smut.. I gave you frick-frack..**

**Elsa: *clears throat* hope you like this little one shot, Wolf actually made it in one setting, which is impressive. she apologizes if it's confusing, she blames it on being tired when she wrote it. review with thoughts, she's not taking requests right now because she kind of have full hands on that. but PM if reviewing doesn't suit you.**

**Me: btw, updates for other stories should be up soon. but not leaving promises because I have a little bit of a writers block sooo.. yeah eh.. I've been enough of a pervert in this chapter.. so.. you get a hug instead. **

**Anna: *hugs Elsa* Bye-bye X3**


	7. Chapter 7 She's Engaged To Her Sister!

**request made by anon on tumblr. during fixer upper Anna and Kristoff really try to tell the trolls she's already engaged.. to Queen Elsa.**

"And you're sure they can help?" Anna asked as her and Kristoff, plus Olaf and Sven of course, made their way down the mountain side. the blond boy nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen it before. but just as a fair warning, my family is a bit weird, they're good hearted and mean well but-"

"They sound fine Kristoff, let's just get going." he smiled and they continued their walk. they were headed to Kristoff's home, or at least where his family lived, to ask for help. Anna had been struck by her sister's powers by accident of course, and her hair was turning white which was usually not a good sign.

"Well Anna, meet my family!" he said, gesturing to a couple of rocks in a _rocky _clearing. her and Olaf stood there, staring at him as he went around greeting the rocks.

"He's crazy." the snowman whispered to her and she said nothing, just looked stupidly at the boy. "I'll distract him while you run, hi Kristoff's family! I'm Olaf, Anna I say this because I love you run. I understand it that you're love experts, ooooh, why aren't you running?" Anna shook her head slowly before straightening.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to my-" but before she could really finish her sentence or really turn around, the whole valley just kind of started moving. the rocks rolled towards Kristoff and he looked even more happy as they all unfolded to appear like trolls.

"Kristoff's home!" they shouted and all of them wanted to greet him. Anna slowly processed what she was seeing and came to only one conlusion.

"They're trolls!" though she kind of regreted almost shouting it when every troll turned to her.

"He's brought a girl!" and in no time flat, she was beside Kristoff slightly shaken from the pull.

"Ehm.. what's going on?" he shrugged.

"I just learned how to roll with it." three of them stood on each other as a girl troll, she assumed anyway, started looking at her, tilting her head back and forth.

"She'll do fine for our Kristoff!" the two instantly denied the sentence, and oh god they started singing, talking about Kristoff's "flaws" or something. it was cute, but it was a bit problematic that they thought they were in any kind of romantic relationship.

"You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love!" they sang after a while, pushing them together.

"That's sweet but I-" though they cut her off, continuing with pointing things out about Kristoff she didn't know about, and some she didn't want to know about. but when they all hugged him she couldn't help but let out a light "Aw." but quickly she realized that they were still singing. and not only that but she suddenly found herself in a bunch of mossy ropes, close to Kristoff who was in the same predicament. "Get this sorted kristoff, or else we're both in trouble." she whispered but being pulled away in to a spin by the ropes he couldn't answer.

"Enough! she's engaged to someone else okay?!" finally! he fucking said it! but that didn't seem to stop the trolls as the huddled together for a moment, whispering something and she only heard the last sentence.

"And by the way, I don't see no ring." she felt like face palming, of course there wasn't any ring, she'd-

"We aren't saying you can change him, cause people don't really change." a female troll was singing to her and she kneeled down slightly so they were at the same level.

"We're only saying loves a force, that's powerful and strange." she smiled.

"I know, that's why-"

"People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed." Anna looked a bit surprised at that.

"Are you telling me you believe I got engaged cause I was.. because that's not true-"

"But throw a little love their way! and you'll bring out their best!" something was put over her shoulders and on her head and as she stood, she realized it was some kind of cape made of moss and a crown out of twigs. kristoff got to see her and temporarily he looked dazed, smiling dumbly at her.

"Oh no Kristoff, don't-" but _again_ she was cut off by their singing and even Olaf seemed in to it. they were pushed together and the trolls sang softly.

"Do you Anna take Kristoff-"

"Wait what?"

"You're getting married." however suddenly the air around them grew cold, almost freezing and frost started covering the ground. Anna groaned and hit Kristoff in the back of the head.

"Great job you did in convincing them I'm already engaged to my sister!" the blond gulped and they all turned towards the opening to the valley. there stood the queen of arendelle, her face screwed in a deep frown, her arms crossed and ice blue eyes narrowed to slits as she glared towards them. she was pissed off, making her way up to the two she glared at the troll that had been speaking of marriage, she let her gaze fall on Anna.

"I told you to get to the trolls so they could help! Not get married, or engaged, to _another_ dude! you're mine!" she snapped and the red head pointed at Kristoff.

"Wasn't my fault! he was the one who didn't explain to his family well enough!" the icy glare fell on Kristoff who felt how he shrunk under the ice queen's glare.

"You're lucky we're in a hurry otherwise I'd freeze you to the spot!" the trolls looked on each other, confused by the three humans interaction.

"C-Can someone get Grand Pabbie.." Kristoff whimpered, and an old troll rolled forward.

"Your majesty." he greeted Elsa who huffed.

"We have a problem, Anna was struck by her powers, can you help?" Pabbie held Anna's hands.

"There's ice in your heart. there's nothing I can do, only an act of true love can melt a frozen heart." he explained.

"True loves kiss perhaps!" someone said and this made the platinum blond sigh out in relief.

"Well that's easy, get away man." she pushed Kristoff out of the way, grabbed Anna's collar, then pushed their lips together. her sister was quick to respond, and the white streaks in her hair retraced before fully disappearing, and Anna felt how she grew warm again. when they pulled away, Elsa smiled at the once again red hair. "That's how it's suppose to look."

"That escalated quickly, why didn't we do this in the actual movie?" Elsa laughed and kissed her again.

"Because incest isn't good for the kiddies, apparently neither is gay princesses, but honestly, who didn't see this kind of ending?" Anna snuggled in to Elsa's neck before turning to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, I think you should give that cape and crown to Elsa, she's the one Imma marry anyway." the blond boy smiled sheepishly, just glad Elsa hadn't freezed him. the trolls helped with putting the cape and crown on Elsa.

"This looks ridiculous." Anna giggled.

"I know." the troll who had started the wedding vows before cleared his throat.

"Well, let's try this again. Anna do you take, _Elsa_ to be your _wife_?"

**Me: here, have another one because I feel nice.**

**Anna: this one is at least not confusing.**

**Me: well people seemed to like the last one, which I'm happy for, meaning I wasn't _too _high while I was writing it. and this one was published on tumblr some time ago.. I just didn't publish it on here until now. hehe..**

**Elsa: it should have gone down like this though..**

**Me: I agree! and we all know what happens on the wedding night! go do stuff with her Anna!**

**Elsa: wait, what?**

**Anna: Alright! *carries Elsa bridal style***

**Elsa: ah! take it- *thrown on bed* easy!**

**Anna: Bye-Bye everyone! X3 *closes door***


End file.
